Maiden of the Moon
by Honey Funny Bunny
Summary: Within the charming and clever Phantom Skye exists the lonesome Skye who, strangely enough, seeks comfort in the moon. And then he finds her—so much like him, and yet very, very different in her radiance…
1. Lone Silver

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harvest Moon DS Cute.

**Note: **My first multichapter! Yay~?

Chapters will probably be short and will take a while to upload, but please know I'm trying my very best.

- - -

Maiden of the Moon

By: Aishitewu

**One:**

**Lone Silver**

The moon.

It was full tonight.

The stars all glittered and sparkled around it, vying for my eye's attention with every pearl shimmer. They were pretty little things scattered nicely through the sky, but they couldn't compare to the peculiar beauty of the full moon.

Tonight, it was a large silver coin amidst the dark violet of the night. Its distance made it appear closer than it should, and I reached out, yearning to pluck it from its indigo throne and selfishly drop it into my pocket. A beauty reserved solely for me, and me only. With my _natural_ silver hair, long locks of moonlight perfectly falling past my shoulders, I considered myself right for the role of moon-keeper.

Of course, the moon was, sadly, unobtainable. I sighed, wondering why something so lovely had to stand so far away from me. But, like they say, wanting something you can't have…only makes you want it more.

The moon may be impossible to call mine, but that would only ring true in reality. In my mind, in my sweet narcissistic fantasies, the moon would only and always shine for me.

With a satisfied smile, I turned and started towards Goddess Pond, where I'd sit and think to myself until the stars faded from sight and the sun arose to retake control of the sky. This was perfectly normal for me—Phantom Skye didn't need to sleep.

As I walked, I thought to myself about a new subject: women, losing myself in my mind while my feet led the way. I'd already met the four ideal bachelorettes of Forget-Me-Not Valley, and they'd all shown at least a tiny hint of interest in me. Muffy, Celia, Nami, Lumina—they were all attractive and interesting in their own way, but I'd seen the way the four young men of the valley looked at them. Griffin and Muffy, Marlin and Celia, Gustafa and Nami, Rock and Lumina… Fate had chosen already. I stole many, many things, but not one of them was other men's women.

No matter. I had no interest in them whatsoever. They were pretty ladies, but none of them made me feel—I don't know, is the word _divine _adequate enough?

And though I absolutely refused to believe that fate wanted me alone, I was getting…lonely. Not desperate, but lonely. It was a feeling I thought I'd already conquered, since Phantom Skye breathed, ate, _lived_ alone, but I was bitterly wrong.

The moon was my only company. Like me, it was all alone in its silver glory. It was unlike the stars that surrounded it. It was something else, a beautiful something else. And that was why I felt such a connection with it. I felt like…the moon and I understood each other. The moonlight helped me feel like maybe I wasn't always alone. A crazy thought maybe, but let me think however I want to.

I wondered how the people of Forget-Me-Not would react to this…very different side of the suave Phantom Skye. I rarely ever showed my deeply contemplativeness, and if it did manage to come out, it was only a subtle hint of my hidden insanity.

I sighed. I was excessively thinking again. Getting too deep, too wrapped up, in the complicated maze that was my psyche. It was these thoughts that kept me up every night, roaming the town aimlessly. My body and brain had gotten use to my insomnia, and I seldom tired anymore.

But being awake while the valley slept didn't help my forlornness. At all.

It was half past midnight when I reached my destination, and everyone in the valley, was, or _should be_, asleep.

Everyone…

"_Silver light of the stars and moon,_

_Hear my cry tonight. _

_Bless my farm with prosperity, _

_Fill my heart with an unfelt might. _

_And for the very first time, _

_Let me fall under,_

_Let me meet the eye of the spell of slumber_."

Except for an unfamiliar maiden standing in the near distance. From where I stood, I could barely make out her face, but I could trace her body shape clearly…

Her baggy shirt refused to do me the favor of showcasing any curves, and the jeans underneath her dark green skirt covered her legs. I couldn't tell if her hands were small and delicate or firm and strong in her rather big gloves.

But as I strode forward, closer enough to see her face…

A silent breeze crept up on me and took my breath with it, gently blowing away as it passed.

Standing in the clearing, under the moon, she was bleached black, white, and silver. Her pale lips, parted slightly, let through a whisper of saccharine melodies.

And when she saw me, I felt a little piece of myself slowly break away and float out to her.

Amid the colorless skin of her face, her eyes were…eerily but breathtakingly…beautiful.

Beneath the sterling light, they were wide, lustrous, and…_moonlike_ with their emptiness. They sent out a silent, longing plea, and I was successfully—irrevocably—reached.

"Maiden of the moon," I murmured, approaching her. Her mesmerizing orbs grew with every step I took, and I couldn't turn my stare away from them. "Maiden of the moon…" My voice significantly rose in volume as I finally stood before her. "…grant _my _wish tonight and tell me your name; I must know."

She looked surprised—no, shocked—that my question was directed to her. A hint of life colored her blank gaze as disbelief slid into her expression, but it quickly vanished in the next second as she regained her dead stare. She shook her head and muttered, "Sorry" before turning around and bolting away.

My legs started to move, running after her. How strange—_I _was the one chasing after her, not the other way around, like it usually was with other women.

It must be the work of the full moon.

I smiled as I chased after her, directing my thoughts to the shining silver coin above. _Thank you for giving me what I was looking for: a purpose… Thank you for finally sending me someone like me, yet…different in her way. Someone that I feel needs me. Maybe it isn't love at first sight, but I feel like_…_she needs me, and I need her_…_ I promise I won't give up on her._

I followed her to what looked like a farm: fields of growing sprouts, a small building standing near a large area of grazing grass, and a farmhouse, where I saw her escaping into. As soon as I got to the door, I heard a soft clock.

Phantom Skye knew how to get through locked doors, of course, but _Skye_, just Skye, decided to leave her alone.

For now.

I remembered everything; the crystal-clear scene of our fateful meeting was gradually etching itself into my memory. I remembered her chant, directed to the moon above, a plea within the words she oh-so-melodically sang. And then, I remembered her eyes. They were beautiful, no, magnificent—stunningly untainted with imperfections, yet, at the same time, perfectly and gorgeously flawed with her loneliness—like _two silver moons, _and I was aching to call them mine. Two blank canvases, and though an artist would enviously deem them masterpieces in their natural state, I picked up my paintbrush, determined to illuminate them with the colors of emotions.

- - -

**Note:** Ah, I love metaphors~

And no, Skye is _not_ in love with the moon. xD Maybe a tiny bit obsessed with it, but I think I explained why in the beginning of the chapter. **Reviews are loved!**

The next chapter is almost done! :) Working on the last part of it. It's probably going to turn out shorter than this chapter, however_…_


	2. To Trust a Thief

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harvest Moon DS Cute.

**Note: **Thanks for the reviews! I hope this chapter meets everyone's satisfaction. If not, I'm sorry—I'd like to know what you think, though, so please give me constructive criticism. :)

- - -

Maiden of the Moon

By: Aishitewu

**Two:**

**To Trust a Thief**

_She _plagued my mind all night. As the dark celestial blanket above my head turned into a soft azure, the moon and stars fading into the blue to sleep from the passing night, I was caught in a dream though my eyes were open.

It made sense to me.

If a maiden such as _she_ existed, then life was, undoubtedly acquiring the blissful qualities of a heavenly dream. Though she wasn't mine _yet_, the very thought of her existence got my heart going.

I was overwhelmed by the feeling. I hadn't felt it ever before, and it was so nice… How her eyes would normally be considered cold and soulless at first glance, but if you looked deeper into them, they had quite the effect…

That was how it'd been all night. Subconsciously, I'd drift off, deep into my thoughts of her. If I was not mistaken, I was, little by little, falling for some maiden I didn't even know the name of.

And I was—subtly, but it was definitely happening—going crazy (or perhaps craz_ier_?) from the truth. The truth that she barely knew me, and I barely knew her. Sure, it felt like I had known her since the beginning of my life, and I _wanted _to believe that, but I knew that was just one of the senseless little mind illusions that love unjustifiably played on you.

One thing was clear, however.

I _had _to have her.

But if it was as simple as that, why was everything so frustratingly complicated, then?

Oh, that was right. Life was supposed to be complicated, or else it wouldn't truly be called "life".

--

"Good evening, I am Phantom Skye." _Skye, you really shouldn't be doing this…_

"I'm here to steal your delightful bottle of wine, but I'm sure my note warned you of that, yes?"_ Skye, you don't need that wine… It has no real value whatsoever…_

"Now, if you would be so kind as to stand still, my emerald-eyed bartender. Actually, I'll go on to make you cope—chick-beam, fire!" _A gentleman would never do such a thing to a lady, even if she means nothing more to him than a sweet sight for the eyes…_

"You…you'll never get away with this, you lowly thief! If Griffin was here, you'd be a dead pile of muck!" _Look at what you're doing, Skye. Shameful, shameful, shameful—_

"'You'll never get away; you won't get away with this'. Honey, that's what they all say," I whispered in a singsong tone, the wine in my possession. I held it before the struggling blonde, holding it by the tip and expertly swinging it back and forth. "And, unfortunately for you, my lovely, Griffin _isn't _here."

"Y-you're despicable, Phantom Skye!" The barmaid spat at me.

_How disgraceful of you. Imagine if Mother and Father saw you now…_

I didn't care, I didn't care at all. "I know I am," I murmured, a wicked smirk on my face. "Is ineffectively insulting me all you can do, my dear Muffy?" Sighing dramatically, I inched closer to the door. _Just leave, Skye. You got what you came for, now get the hell out of there. No need to torment her further…_

"Do _not _say my name. Ever again," she growled, verdant eyes ablaze. They didn't burn. They didn't burn at all.

"Your only weapon, words, are useless," I laughed humorlessly. "I'm afraid Phantom Skye can do whatever he wants, _Muffy_."

_Imagine if _she _saw you now_…

And just like that, I froze. My muscles locked, defenseless against the wave of memory that came crashing over me.

The whole scene from last night played in my head. A vivid reminiscence of our momentous encounter… I wasn't even at the bar anymore.

Everything was so _clear_. Her lucid silver gaze, how she saw right through me, piercing the core of my very soul…

An epiphany.

_She isn't an object you can selfishly steal._

_She is all alone; she hasn't anyone to belong to…_

_She is to be _won, _not stolen._

The fine wine in my hand felt nothing more than a plastic bottle of water. I walked towards the counter, slowly but…willingly…releasing the wine from my possession. With a slight bow, I took my silent leave.

Never before had I felt so…_controlled_.

Never before had I gladly obeyed.

--

Her name.

I needed to know her name.

Oh, how I dashed towards her farm as if a bomb would go off on her property and leave her farmhouse, and _her_, in ashes.

And oh, how that thought was quickly and gladly forgotten in the next second. What a horrible thought to think in the first place…

My heart caught my attention in the next second. It began beating irregularly fast, and, I excitedly smiled, there was only one reason I knew why it would suddenly increase in speed.

There she was, sitting with her back against her humble farmhouse, looking up at the sky. Soundlessly singing at the sky as the shape of her elegant lips changed at every syllable.

There was that feeling again. Warm like sitting near the hearth on a winter's day, a swift attack of tingles on my fingertips, and, the strongest one of all, feeling like I belonged in the world, for once.

To belong was to have a reason to live for, a purpose to endure the days and whatever life may throw. And I'd found it. Or rather, _her_.

It was official then, wasn't it? Or, at least, undeniable.

I, Skye, was in love. Foolishly head over heels for a nameless beauty.

Ah, love. So many fitting adjectives for a single, powerful, concept. _Unreasonable_ seemed to fit it very, very well…

The grass gave a quiet moan as I advanced, and immediately she looked to me. Our eyes met, moonstone with aquamarine.

The moonstone was clearly outshining the other…

Phantom Skye would've known the right thing to say. Phantom Skye would've known how to turn even _her_ into a pleasant scarlet.

Skye, in contrast, was at a loss for words.

"G-good evening." I stammered, a behavior unusual to me. But no matter. None of the small things mattered now. Only she did. Uncharacteristically taking in an unsuccessful breath to calm myself, I threw caution to the wind and asked, "Would you like to go for a walk with me?"

She looked at me with the same empty, haunting expression. Much like the moon—uniquely beautiful in its uncanny way. Frightening almost, yet immorally…enticing…

"Yes."

Her answer made my heart leap into the sky, land on the moon, and fly back into my chest. One simple word, and such a strong rush of adrenaline.

I would've thought I was dreaming; it would've hurt, but at least I'd get a sense of reality. Reality had been getting more and more unfamiliar to me lately.

Well, reality would have to slide farther away, because I wasn't dreaming.

I wouldn't mind if reality never came back to hurt me again.

"I would like to address you by your name… Tell me, what is it?"

"Jill," she told me. Plain, and very, very fitting. "Yours?"

"Skye."

I forgot about Phantom Skye that night.

--

**Note: **A little bit about the next chapter – I'm thinking Skye should learn about Jill and vice versa. I know it may seem a bit too fast, but keep in mind I'm only planning about four or five chapters.

Reviews are loved~


End file.
